Night Vision
by Naminette
Summary: Sasuke passe une très mauvaise nuit et tout est de la faute de son boss soupçons de Masamune/Yukimura. Une petite traduction pour fêter l'arrivé de la saison 2


**Auteur : Aphelion orion**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Disclaimers : les trucs habituels**

**Personnages, Couple : Sasuke, soupçon de Masamune/Yukimura**

**Night Vision**

Sarutobi Sasuke se faisait une fierté d'être un homme qui travaillait dur. Aucun voyage n'était trop loin, aucune mission trop difficile, si cela signifiait protéger la vie et l'honneur du seigneur Takeda.

En revanche, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas quelques moments de quiétude. Il aimait ses jours de repos autant que le ferait n'importe qui d'autre, et il n'y avait rien à dire contre un après midi à l'occasion passé à imprégner de la chaleur des bardeaux du toit, écoutant distraitement les chamailleries dans la salle de réunion juste en dessous et se contenté de savoir que rien de cataclysmique ne se préparait dans le monde. Bien évidement, certaine personne pourrait juger que le boss de quelqu'un balancé a travers un mur quelque peut inquiétant, mais après quatre douzaines de fois, le mouvement des murs devenaient assez relaxant.

Il n'y avait non plus rien à dire contre un petit soupçon de sommeil. Sasuke avait l'habitude de choisir d'étranges horaires dans d'étranges endroits plus souvent que le reste de l'armée; ça faisait parti des opérations en solitaire derrière les lignes ennemis, après tout, il cela ne le dérangeait pas autant que son boss quant il manquait de sommeil, qui avait besoin d'un seau d'eau froide sur la tête même lors des matins normaux.

Toutefois, après avoir passé trois jours poursuivis a travers un marais et avoir été forcé de se cacher dans une bambouseraie une nuit de plus, trempé et démangé par la boue dans ses sous-vêtements, Sasuke était dans l'opinion qu'il avait plus que mérité de pouvoir piquer un roupillon. Malheureusement, son boss semblait avoir d'autres plans.

De l'autre côté de sa chambre, la façade de la maison s'illumina de rouge.

Sasuke grogna et bloqua ses yeux avec sa main pour les protégés de l'éclat soudain pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois cette nuit. Ce n'était pas qu'il accordait a contre cœur l'amusement de son boss, ce serait juste charmant si le boss s'était efforcé à se souvenir du moment de la nuit et avait gardé sa pinaillerie pour le matin suivant. Ils auraient tous apprécié quelque divertissements au petit déjeuné sous la forme de son boss poursuivant Date à travers la propriété (Et n'était ce pas amusant le fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un seau d'eau pour ce lever pour faire ça ?).

La lumière s'atténua lentement, mais Sasuke savait mieux que de retirer sa main, et une seconde plus tard, la pièce fut baignée dans une lueur bleue.

Aussi considérant que ce que le boss était d'ordinaire, il avait tendance à oublié les petits détails quant il était dans les environs de Date. Comme le fait qu'il était deux heures du matin. Où le fait que les portes coulissantes étaient faites de papier. Où le fait qu'il y avait des amis complètement crevé qui essayait de dormir. Des amis crevé qui avaient attendu la moitié de la nuit que les flashes s'arrête, et qui ne pensaient pas vraiment qu'un arbre était une option au point où ils en étaient, pas avec le premier futon sous leur dos depuis une semaine.

Le bleu mourut, laissant la chambre dans les ténèbres pour trois minutes, avant qu'un autre éclat rouge porte les larmes à ses yeux.

Son cul que c'était une visite diplomatique. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi le chef du clan Date s'évertuait toujours à trouvé des excuses; c'était pourtant clair pour tout le monde sauf lui même qu'il passait juste pour taper quelques têtes, si l'air de longue souffrance sur le visage de son gardien était un quelconque indicateur. Les semblant de diplomatie avait été jeté sur les genoux de Kojûro dans les deux seconde après leur arrivé, tandis que Date s'était sauver pour s'assurer l'aide du boss dans aplatissement d'une rizière.

Une rizière, une partie du mur d'enceinte du château, la fontaine ornementale préférée du seigneur Takeda, un petit bassin à koï, pour être précis. Ça avait signifié carpe grillé pour le diner, et la seule raison pour laquelle cela s'était passé convenablement c'était parce que le boss était une fois de plus florissant dans le rôle du bras droit du seigneur Takeda et parfaitement inconscient des regards noirs qui lui étaient lancé depuis l'autre côté de la table. Ou du moins, Sasuke avait _pensé_ qu'il en avait été inconscient, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.

Un autre flash bleu, et Sasuke descendait que autant qu'il aimait son boss, trop s'était trop. Si son boss pouvait survivre aux méthodes d'enseignement du seigneur Takeda, il pouvait se remettre d'un shuriken dans la tête.

Cherchant sous le matelas, il tâtonna pour trouvé sa cachette d'urgence, prit une minute pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas prit un empoisonné par accident, et roula ses genoux dans l'idée de le lancer à travers la cour.

Avant qu'il ne puisse viser, sa chambre s'alluma avec un radiant et pétillant violet, et Sasuke était sur que aucun niveau de privation de sommeil ne pouvait être responsable de ce qu'il voyait.

Le boss n'avait pas cessé de se vanté de surpasser Date un de ces jours, mais Sasuke ne pouvait que fixé dans une fascination horrifié alors que la silhouette de Sanada Yukimura lançait un yakuta a travers la pièce, grimpait sur les genoux de son rival, et que la façade de la maison n'éclate en une explosion de brillantes étincelles magenta.

La clarté ravivé, au moins, occulta les activités à venir assez longtemps pour permettre à Sasuke de détourné son regard. Il s'effondra sur le futon, le shuriken glissant sur le sol, et posa un oreiller sur sa tête, essayant en vain de noyé les images.

S'il ne regardait pas, se disait-il, tout irait bien. Il pourrait s'en retourné à prétendre que son innocent petit boss n'avait pas d'idées et que les excursions diplomatique n'était que des séances d'entrainement déguisé au lieu de sorte de tentative tordue pour tiré les nattes du boss.

Il s'en remettrait, il avait vu son pesant de choses étranges en espionnant les demeures à travers le pays; il s'en remettrait aussitôt qu'il se sera débarrassé de l'image mentale de son boss avec d'adorables couettes sur la tête et non, il ne voulait vraiment pas imaginé son boss faisant le genre de chose qu'il avait une fois voler dans le journal intime de Kasuga.

Il pouvait simplement trouver son boss demain matin et le battre sévèrement avec ses propres lances. S'il continuait à s'étouffer dans le futon de cette manière, il distinguait à peine les flashes continus de violet.

Et tout se serait vraiment bien passé, si dans ses efforts pour ne pas voir où imaginer ses oreilles entrainé n'avaient pas commencé à recueillir les bruits.

Owari


End file.
